


Paranoia

by ppclown



Series: Appetence | TF2 x Reader Oneshots [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Paranoia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppclown/pseuds/ppclown
Summary: You have a bad bout of paranoia. Luckily, your handsome rouge of a friend (who actually happens to be quite the softy), Sniper, is there to hold you tight until the episode passes.
Relationships: Sniper/Reader, Sniper/You
Series: Appetence | TF2 x Reader Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196375
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Paranoia

The floor creaks and groans underneath the weight of your footsteps, mind numb as unpleasant thoughts racked your head. Your heart was beating uncomfortably fast as you choke down tears. Your hands were cold and clammy and your body shook with each new thought. It was agonizing and you just wanted it all to stop. What felt like hours have only been about 15 minutes. You just needed to be with someone, even if it was quiet. In fact, you probably preferred that. Just the silent comfort of knowing you're not alone.

You carefully step through the hallway, hypervigilant and jumping at nearly every little sound. It was well past midnight and your body ached for sleep. You move swiftly through the hall, shivering occasionally from the waves of dread washing over you. You ignore it and continue on. Your legs walk you into the main room of the base, bare feet padding urgently on the cold tile and all the way up to the main window next to the door. Bending a panel of the blind back, you peek out into the dark, your eyes immediately finding the boxy silhouette of Sniper's camper-van, with a dim light shone through a crack in one of its shades. Perfect. Without wasting any more time, you let the panel snap back into place and quietly slip out of the door and head towards the bushman.

You sneak your way through the dirt and grass and up to the van. You delicately rapped on the door and stood in silence, ignoring the shivers still raking their way through your body. You weren't sure if it was still because of the ever-growing paranoia or the chilly midnight breeze. After various clanging around and few muddled words, the door swings open, an annoyed-looking Sniper, standing there. After taking a glance at your shivering form, his annoyance melts into shock and concern. He mutters your name questioningly. Suddenly, seeing another human caught you off guard. Your thoughts catch back up to you and you feel back in your body again. You stare up at him with just as much shock.

"Sheila? You alroight?"  
"Fuck," you stutter, unsure of what to say or do next. "Um," you look away and wring your hands out of nervousness. You look back up to him and let out an airy chuckle. "Sorry, I didn't think I'd get this far," you awkwardly laughed. He kept a steady gaze on you. You continue to stammer and try to explain why you were bothering him so late while he looks you over. It's apparent you left in a hurry; you're only in an over-sized t-shirt and shorts. You're not even wearing socks! He opened the door more and stepped to the side and you take that as a sign to come in. You stood there awkwardly as he closed the door. He turned around and led you to sit on his bed, his hand on your back, and sat next to you.  
"What's wrong, sheila?"  
You melt into his gaze and couldn't help but stare for a few moments. His usual hat and glasses were off and for probably the first time, you could see his eyes clearly. His hair was a slight mess, sticking up in the cutest ways. After your little moment, you sighed. "I couldn't sleep and you were the first person I thought of to help me," you said sheepishly, glancing away to the worn floor.

You weren't entirely lying. You haven't attempted to sleep yet, regardless of it being past midnight. Sniper didn't have an issue with it (thankfully), he knew you would sometimes have bouts of paranoia and had experienced the feeling before himself. Besides, this isn't the first time you've come to him for help. He knew you just needed someone with you, and the fact that you thought of him first made his heart pick up and his face flush. He nodded in understanding, his hand still placed comfortingly on your back.  
"Well, you can always stay here. Oi don't mind th' company."  
You looked back up to see him smiling warmly down at you. You smiled back, relieved, "Thank you."  
He brought his hand from your back and up to ruffle your hair. "Of course! Now, how 'bout we get ta bed, yeah?"

You two lay huddled together in bed, your back against his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around your waist. It was dark and quiet, but neither of you were asleep. Sniper was thinking about what you said earlier. He was the first one you thought of? Out of the other eight men? You made it sound like you didn't even think of coming to anyone else. But why? Why did you choose him? He hesitated before speaking up.  
"You still awake, love?" he whispered.  
You nodded, a tired 'uh-huh' leaving your throat.  
A few seconds passed.  
"Why did you come to me?" He almost immediately regretted asking that; he didn't know how you would react. His heart rate picked up once again as you remained silent for a few moments.  
"You make me feel safe," you quietly confessed. A smile and blush slowly made its way onto his face. He hummed and hugged you closer. A comfortable silence filled the room and just when you were about to fall asleep, you feel a kiss pressed to the shell of your ear and a quiet 'goodnight, love' from Sniper.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm slowly working on story length :) anyway kudos/comments are vv appreciated <33  
> cross-posted on wattpad


End file.
